The present invention relates to a battery jumper cable assembly which prevents electrical sparking when a pair of batteries are connected together.
It is conventional to use battery cables for electrically connecting a pair of batteries together in parallel for jump starting an engine when the battery for the engine is dead or its electrical charge is depleted. A problem associated with known battery jumper cables is that an electrical spark occurs at one of the batteries when the batteries are connected together. If battery gas or hydrogen is present, the electrical sparking at the battery may result in an explosion causing battery damage or possible personal injury. Thus, there has been a need for a battery jumper cable assembly which prevents electrical sparking at a battery when a pair of batteries are connected together.